


Comin' Down the Mountain

by Pexob



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I will add more tags as the story develops, Mutual Pining, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV First Person, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Self-Insert, Slow Burn, but she doesnt have a name or anything its still a self insert fic i think, im hoping this will be a long one, its a self insert but its still written in first person, oh you know theres gonna be so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pexob/pseuds/Pexob
Summary: "One year ago, monsters marched up from the depths of Mount Ebott right outside my little hometown. Until then, I'd thought monsters only existed in fairy-tales and Chuck Tingle books, just like everyone else. No one expected them to just start coming down the mountain like that."There is a shy woman who has always lived at the base of a mountain. There is a shy man who has not always lived within that mountain. There are lost children, wounds from an old war, time-traveling humans, a tired skeleton, a forgotten scientist, and altogether too many secrets, even if no one knows that yet. Ready or not, they're gonna have to suck it up and deal with the agonizing, drawn-out awkwardness of falling in love, because there's shit to do.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Grillby (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Comin' Down the Mountain

#### Chapter 1: Hot Diggity Dog

I put down the book. Only half an hour before I had to be at work, and if I let myself, I'd be in bed reading all day instead. Groaning, I rolled over, planted my feet, and finally stood up, receiving a head rush for my efforts that promptly sat me back down onto the mattress. I needed a better reason to get out of bed, and that reason needed to be warm and full of honey.

Getting one last yawn out of the way, I finally shuffled into the kitchen, filled the kettle, and put it on the stove. I looked longingly at a box of earl gray, and moved instead to the chamomile lavender, prepping a teabag and filling a thermos with a generous amount of honey. Lately, I had decided it was best to use caffeine sparingly. I didn’t need any extra help to get anxious and jittery, especially not since life had become so much more exciting.

One year ago, monsters marched up from the depths of Mount Ebott right outside my little hometown. Until then, I'd thought monsters only existed in fairy-tales and Chuck Tingle books, just like everyone else. No one expected them to just start coming down the mountain like that. As such, it was a rocky start figuring out what to do. The national guard occupied my town for a while, setting up a boundary between us and the mountain, as well as a glorified encampment for the monsters on the other side of it.

The residents of Ebott have always been more superstitious than most, and everyone had their own opinions about their neighbors' arrival. Some believed we were finally setting things right, especially after hearing the history behind the monsters’ long imprisonment. Many believed this was the beginning of the end, that they were a demonic invasion set to destroy the human race. Protests were met with counter protests and quickly turned violent, culminating in someone almost managing to smuggle a pipe bomb past the guards and into the monster camp. That was a rough day. I had been glued to the news on my laptop, simultaneously cursing myself and thanking the heavens I had not been there as I watched everyone, regardless of intent, get tear gassed through the computer screen. I stopped drinking caffeine after that, deciding that no feeling was worse than being stuck pacing my apartment and chugging coffee with nothing to do but watch to see if this is how a war would start.

Of course, a year has passed since then, and things seemed to have calmed for the most part.

Thinking about how far we've come, I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Gave myself a little shoulder massage too, lord knows I needed it. Unfortunately, exciting times tend to turn overwhelming rather fast. Clutching my half-full thermos of tea as if it were my best friend in the world (which, before 9am, it is), I slipped my feet into my boots, grabbed my keys, and left the apartment.

I had never had a particularly strong grasp on normalcy, but sipping from my thermos and taking the same steps to work that I took nearly every day did create a nice illusion of pedestrianism, like this is how it had always been and how it will always be. I think that feeling is as close to contentment as I can get.

I was prepared for those good vibes to be ruined, but that didn’t stop my resentful glare as I passed by the sign in the window of a Hen-Penne™, the local chicken and pasta chain.

“No Monsters Allowed”

As far as I knew, that sign had darkened the streets just as soon as monsters started to leave their camp.

Six months ago, the monsters were given permission to enter Ebott (the town, not the mountain) and gradually become part of the community. The barrier (the second one, for them) was taken down and new apartments were built on the far side of town to accommodate the sudden boom in population. Two months later and the travel ban was lifted, with monsters given permission to go and live anywhere in the state. They still couldn't leave California, much less the country, but I imagine it's quite a bit more space to spread out than they've had for a long time. Still, the vast majority have stayed within Ebott for the time being, putting this town on the map worldwide for the first time in its sleepy little life.

Of course, not everyone deals with progress gracefully. Hen-Penne had been the first to put up a sign excluding monsters, but they were not the last. Much as I hated to admit it, the number of signs I saw had been increasing, making the town feel like it was getting worse instead of better. I wanted to hope that people would get used to having monsters here, that we would meet and mingle and all the ignorant humans who didn’t know how to deal with something so world shaking would quickly adjust once they met friendly members of a whole new species. Instead, we seemed to have a one-step-forward, two-steps-back situation. Really, the most surprising thing was my surprise. We humans don’t have the best history when it comes to welcoming change.

But I, I could do better! I could take it upon myself to go out and mingle, make some new friends and someday introduce old ones, proving to both races that we could happily coexist. Eventually, those awful signs would come down, and if they didn’t, I would lead the protests, hand in hand/paw/jello (apparently that was an option?) with my compatriots, regardless of their species!

The problem was that I still hadn’t actually met a monster.

I wanted to, and obviously I had seen them out and about from time to time. I had even ventured near the monster part of town. There were a bunch of businesses they had brought up from the mountain, restaurants and bakeries and even one that looked like a film studio. I had never seen a sign in these businesses telling anyone they weren’t welcome. Theoretically, I could march right in, order a coffee, and, in doing so, talk to my first monster.

In reality, I stepped through the door of the Mountain Majesty Inn and mumbled a soft greeting to the very human innkeeper without looking her in the eye. I kept my head down and continued shuffling into the housekeeping department, ready to start off my shift with a veritable shitload of laundry. There were a few other people already there taking care of the ironing and folding. I gave them a bit of a smile, but none of us said much. Music was playing from the speakers someone had brought, and I was more than happy to let the sounds replace any sort of actual human interaction. I was just that painfully shy.

I sighed as I considered the fact that despite my good intentions, all I seem to be is a lot of opinions with very little real-life experience. Story of my life, and all that.

The washing machine beeped three times, yanking me from my thoughts with its grating signal that this load was done and needed to be put in the dryer. I went to do just that and started counting down the hours until my lunch break. Only three more to go.

Time continued to pass at a glacial pace, but eventually my half hour of freedom arrived. I scurried out of the inn and headed to my favorite nearby park. It was all sun and warmth today, and nothing seemed as nice as stretching out on a bench with a hearty lunch… that I had forgotten to pack. My footsteps slowed. Of course I had forgotten lunch today, and my half hour was dwindling. I knew from experience that any nearby restaurants were out of my price range, and if I wanted good takeout, I would have to go back in the opposite direction. This didn’t stop me from surveying the perimeter of the park, looking for some miracle food to appear in the same way I often opened my refrigerator at home despite already knowing how little was inside.

My gaze rested on an empty stall sitting at the other end of the park. That hadn’t been there before, and while it was clearly unoccupied, it at least held a vague promise of food for the next time I forgot lunch. Ignoring my grumbling stomach for the time being, I approached the stall, trying to find a menu that might have been posted. The sign sitting above it promised hot dogs and hot… cats? What an interesting gimmick, but there were no specifics beyond that. Turning to walk away, I promised myself I’d come back once it was open.

“most people wanna bark out an order before they go”

I stopped mid-step at the low voice that was entirely too close considering how many yards away the only other people at the park were. I whipped around, a little more startled than I’d like to admit. The sight that greeted me only added to my surprise.

“the hot dog stand is open for business, can i fetch you something to eat?”

My jaw dropped. The rest of me came pretty close to dropping, too. Standing in the previously empty stall was a skeleton. An actual skeleton, just standing there, with no skin or muscles or organs or anything it would need to actually hold it up. The skeleton was surrounded by bottles of condiments and hot dogs sizzling away on a lit grill, buns toasting off to the side where there had been nothing only five seconds ago. It was impossible, and my jaw remained rightfully earth-bound.

“oh geez, i ain’t a mind-reader. ya gotta speak up if ya want something.”

No, not just a skeleton, I belatedly realized, a monster! Judging by the voice, a male monster – not an it, a _he._ As I looked closer, I could see that the wide smile he sported looked a little strained, and despite how far it stretched, it didn’t meet his eyes. I was clearly not helping with my lack of response – finally, I get to meet a monster, and this is how I treat him? I took a deep and shaky breath, willing my own smile to appear as I met his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just that the stall was empty, I didn’t realize you were here, I could’ve sworn it was closed and there wasn’t any food and…”

I trailed off. Well, at least I was treating him like I would treat any human now, in a flurry of awkwardness and incomplete sentences. All the same, his smile relaxed some, making it smaller but a little closer to genuine. His teeth appeared fused – could he ever even _not_ smile? My eyes were still locked on his, which were dark sockets save for the pinpricks of white light in the center of each. The longer I looked, the clearer it became that he was nothing like a normal human skeleton, being instead much closer to a simplified cartoon version, and most definitely alive.

“heh, yeah, i work pretty quick. but we are open if you want something to sink your canines into.”

His explanation was nonexistent, but it did cause the rest of what he had said to finally process in my brain. Before I could think about offending him more, I groaned.

“Canines? Fetch? _Bark_ an order? With puns like those, this place is really going to the dogs.”

Finally, his smile became real, accompanied by a slow, deep chuckle that only grew. His eye sockets widened before closing all the way as he gave into a full laugh, and it was so sincere I had to laugh along with him, the sound tinged with released nerves from us both.

“you stole my next pun! but you’re gonna have to do better than that if you wanna _catch up_ with me,” he said as he slid a bottle of ketchup towards me.

How had his eyes closed? How had his smile changed? I filed both questions away in a mental box labeled “monster-not-skeleton” and resolved not to ask myself any more. Expecting him to work and move like a human skeleton was doing a disservice to what he actually was, a completely different species with completely different anatomy. And, apparently, a lover of completely awful jokes.

“No no no, you win, that’s all I’ve got,” I squeezed out between a combined groan and giggle. “Sorry for acting weird, I was just really surprised, I still don’t know how you managed to set this up so quickly.” I decided not to add the fact that he was the first monster I’d ever met. “But, um, I’d love a hot dog, since you are open.”

He winked at me. I didn’t ask myself how.

“comin’ right up.”

As he went to get a bun, however, I did consider the strange turn this day had taken. All of a sudden, a hot dog just didn’t fit into the picture right.

“Actually, sorry for being indecisive, but… how about one of those hot cats instead? I think I’m up for trying something new.”

“no problem-o, it’s a good choice. you can always try this _meow_ and get a hot dog later.”

He was really hitting those puns as he said them now that he knew they’d get a reaction. The ice was officially broken, and I almost wanted to congratulate myself on a successful social interaction. I wasn’t very used to those, but this guy was surprisingly easy to chat with.

Holding tongs, he reached over to the grill and grabbed what looked exactly like a hot dog but with little cat ears on one end. It was actually pretty adorable – it sort of reminded me of those foamed milk cats people make on lattes. He placed it in a bun, covered it in fresh looking toppings, and went to hand it to me. For some reason, he started bringing it up to my head before a strange look crossed his face and he put it down on the countertop in front of me.

“that’ll be $3.50, and i need a name for it.”

I started rummaging for the five dollar bill I knew was crumpled in my wallet somewhere and hastily told him my name, only for him to loudly call out a moment later.

“order up for-”

“I’m right here!” I quickly interrupted. Despite how nearly deserted the park was, I would never be a fan of loud noises that brought too much attention on me.

“yeah, but protocols are protocols.”

He winked again. I had a feeling these protocols were not very necessary for him to follow at all, but now he had my name and I still thought of him as The Skeleton Monster.

“Do I get to know the name behind my new favorite lunch spot?”

“you might wanna try the food first before you start picking favorites.”

I dutifully took a bite of the hot cat. To my surprise, it was vegetarian, but spiced to perfection and with a very satisfying, chewy texture. It was simple, filling, and though I couldn’t place the vegetable that made the sausage, I almost felt healthier by eating it. I had never thought of a hot dog (or hot cat, for that matter) as refreshing, but today seemed determined to present me with a long list of firsts. If I had more cash in my pockets, I would have ordered another one.

“You’re right, I take it back. This is now the _only_ lunch spot.”

“that good, huh?”

“Yeah dude, this is great!”

“aw shucks kid, i’m glad to hear it. if you’re gonna be around more often, i guess i should tell you my name. i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

He held out his hand, and now that I was past my initial shock, I took it without hesitation, immediately causing the longest fart noise I had ever heard to erupt from between us. I was more confused than embarrassed, but as it continued to drag on in the rudest possible fashion, I couldn’t bring myself to let go. I couldn’t really bring myself to do anything but laugh hysterically.

“heheh… the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny.”

Despite those words, and despite how happy he seemed about making me laugh, for just a moment, he looked ancient. As soon as I calmed down, however, the look was gone. His smile had never even left him.

“Well, now that we’ve been formally introduced,” I took a second between words to snicker and roll my eyes. “please tell me this place is here to stay. I forget lunch way too much.”

“every monday, wednesday, and friday, 12 to 6, even through _howling_ winds and rain.”

“That sounds just… _purr_ fect.”

He just looked at me in response as my face grew red.

“Yeah, I told you I was out of puns.”

That brought the real, genuine smile back to his face. Logically, I knew that I didn’t know him or even his biology well enough to guess at his emotions, but it really seemed like those sincere smiles didn’t linger in the way his usual one did. The last thing I wanted was to make an ass out of myself with assumptions, but being able to read people was one of my strengths, and I was hesitant to disregard my instincts completely. I was glad to see this smile stayed as he spoke.

“no worries, i’ve made worse, and i’m impressed you _mustard_ up any at all. stick around and you’ll pick up more, no _kraut._ ”

“Wow. Just… wow. I certainly hope so, sans.”

Suddenly, my phone alarm alerted me to the fact that my lunch break was, unfortunately, coming to a close. As I looked back up from my device, I realized that there was no line and no one else in the vicinity. An uneasy knot formed in my stomach as I remembered that I had never seen a monster in this part of town, much less a monster business, and I hoped that this little stand would be able to stay afloat.

“I gotta get back to work, but I’ll see you Wednesday?” I could at least be a loyal customer as long as sans was around.

“i’ll be in the _radius._ ”

With a cheerful goodbye and one last smile to match, I strolled along back to work in much higher spirits and with a much fuller stomach. As I measured detergent out for the next load of laundry, I finally caught up with the last thing sans had said and nearly flung the cup of soap at the wall in good-natured frustration.

“Dammit, that was a _skeleton pun!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okey doke! I know it's a slow start, but I ain't looking to rush this, I'm all about that slow burn. And this IS meant to be a reader/grillby fic, even though I'm having her meet sans first. It just seemed right, this story has got to start somehow, and they're gonna be fast friends. Although it is tempting to have a sans romance, that's gonna have to be another fic. Thanks for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter!


End file.
